HackRUIN
by FFIX Paine
Summary: Is it safe again to play in the World?


Hack/RUIN Ep 1 "Beginnings"

-Hidden Forbidden Symphony-

There were several strange looking monsters standing in a row even for computer generated creatures they were creepy. .

A girl dressed in a white Ninja's outfit with a loose blue jacket. Her red hair was flowing in the breeze. Across from her was a very large stand of people chanting in a loud chorus "Socritae… Socritae… Socritae…"

Hi I am Socritae Don't you think everyone adores me that's what you would think from the reaction everyone is giving me but it's only for what I have done. Now as I show you why I am cheered.

A guy walked up to the podium and picked up the strange microphone thing and said "next Competitor the one and only Socritae.

Socritae bowed unsheathing her sword her sword

"Go" the man at the Podium shouted.

Socritae charged at the monster when the clock appeared on the podium. This began a, 1 minute count down. She sliced down the first two monsters with ease. After that she leapt from the ground, and into the air. Slicing down, two others monsters. She raced down through five more which all went down when she was passed them all. She took down twenty more before the counter went to zero.

"She broke her own record and still champion Socritae" the guy with microphone said.

I told you they don't love me they love the show that's the way it is and the way its going to stay until someone else takes my place but I fight tooth and nail before that happens I still love the roar of the crowd and will do anything to make it worth seeing me.

"It's not fair that class is designed for this kind of thing and its one of a kind where is the farness in that" shouted a blade master charging forward from the competitors seats.

Socritae leapt into the path into the path of the blade master bringing her blade to his throat saying "if you don't like how I compete in these things talk to my blade"

"Get you hands off him before you become a player killer" said a boy in a black wave master outfit with g marks on his cheeks. "And he's not even worth killing" he continued in a joking tone.

"Yes Harune he is not worth my time I have a prize to pick tell Mistral I have something for her it probably a piece of garbage I don't even want" said Socritae grinning in the blade master's face.

-Mac Anu- (Root Town of D Server)

"Mac Anu means the son of a goddess." said. A boy holding a long spear. "There are waterways throughout the town" He continued after pointing at the he was walking towards "The sounds and scenery will bring you peace" he grinned at the girl holding the axe beside him.

"Um **Kôichi** why do you have to do that all the time I know all the Roots Towns but you have to describe everyone to me each time we go to any of them " said Axe wielding girl.

"Why not Cera I like how it sounds I feel saying it the graphics of this game are amazing I feel like this is all real and want to scream it to the world" said **Kôichi** grinning like a child in a candy store.

"Ok fine I will just ignore you next or wear ear plugs" Sighed Cera looking down at something. "Ah shit we are late we suppose to meet up Elk five minutes ago" she ran off dragging **Kôichi** behind her.

They meet up with Elk. That's when Cera finally let her go of her death grip on **Kôichi** who had to catch his breath from the running just to say "Hi"

"We have a Dungeon to crawl I came across these words yesterday Angelic One-Winged Devil I heard there's a golden grunty in there we want to get it before anyone else that our motto"

"I thought it was kill all theses Mothafu…" Started **Kôichi** but was cut off by Cera hand sign that told him to shut up.

"That is not our motto that is what you scream when you see spiders you nitwit lets get going we have a dungeon to crawl" said Cera in a mocking tone chuckling.

"You better be right this time we ended up with a bronze pineapple last time" said **Kôichi** with his gaze narrowed on Cera.

"This I am sure I am Right this came from a reliable source not like the last one time I bumped into a guy. And he dropped a piece of paper like I knew it was actually a joke" said Cera crossing her and looking at **Kôichi** with a stern expression. That told him to shut up or I'll kill you.

"You must start our quest" said **Kôichi with a childish grin spreading across his face. **

**"Shall you" said Elk nervously as usual. **

**"Yes" said Cera raising her hand in the air, and bringing it down like someone starting a race. **

-Carmina Gadelica-

(Root Town of q Server)

There was a sadness inside him a sadness that threatened to wash him away it was a deep seed sorrow caused he wanted to take it out on the world and everything in it. Ryoji looked out into the void that was the Sky of this computer generated world. he was Blademaster who use to be a member of the Crimson Knights but his pain was caused by nothing in this game but coming looking at all these people happy carefree made him gag. He was deep in thought when a voice broke his concentration he looked up to see a wave master who he knew as BT.

"Day dreaming again Ryoji I hope it was more pleasant this time" said BT in somewhat of a concerned tone of voice.

"I am Fine what brings you looking for me" said Ryoji looking back at his hands. "And I haven't spoken with Silver knight in awhile now.

"Then I don't have a choice then to ask you for help" said BT "I got some information that the search for key of the Twilight is about to begin again.

"Why should I help you and I don't believe that it actually exists I thought it was proven as a Hoax" said Ryoji not even looking up.

"The fact it hasn't been it hasn't been disproved or not people are now looking for it again I want to find it if its out there before anyone else does" said BT walking up Ryoji and sitting beside him. "I don't know about your issues but this might help you"

"I don't want to talk about it but I will help you find this key if it does exist" said Ryoji looking up from his hands, and up and into the sky.

-Net Slum-

It was dark in Net slum. The only sign of life was the people that looked like expressionist painting. They represent the wasted data that always ended there. From no where a boy dressed in a red Wave master outfit jumped from roof top to roof top of all the weird looking buildings until he reached the largest tower in the area. He entered after doing a quick look behind. There were two girls and another boy waiting for him inside. The boy who was clad in black with grey shoulder armor smiled. He seemed to look out of place with the rest of them that looked like something out of a fantasy novel.

"Xevian what is so important this is not the usual time we meet each week" said the red wave master talking to the boy in black.

Xevian walked over to the centre of the room "we have walked in the shadows of the world too long Afraid to show what we really are… we are hackers we should rule this place.

"But do we dare go against the administration hacking is still a crime you know" said the girl with long green hair who carried two daggers her outfit was a dark Purple she was a Twin blade.

"Faros, Dacca, Argo, and Victro I have a fool proof plan everything is set up already and I am about to use it to bring the World under our control."

"Do I need an Invitation or can I just invite myself" a woman stepped dressed in white dressed that made her looked like a general crossed with a Princess from the future which in fact was a modified version of a Wave master.

"Helba how did you find this meet I didn't invite you since you this passed year have made hackers look bad we are suppose to be against the system not helping it out" said Xevian staring a hole in Helba.

"I am still a hacker like the rest of you that was Special Situation that could have destroyed the world" said Helba walking into the room measuring everyone expression in the room.

Xevian stood and walked toward Helba "yes I heard about that but you didn't take advantage of it then throw a party inviting people here of all place this is a sanctuary it's the only free place in the world because of that this place nearly became a Root town" he said with a bit of venom in his tone.

"I was asked if I wanted to be one and I said no it should remain the way it is. Why must I defend myself to you" said Helba not showing one ounce of being offended.

"I know the hacker's code about the duty of a hacker is to his or her own agenda which loyalty is to no one but themselves" said Dacca smirking sarcastically knowing she pretty much stated the obvious. "Doesn't mean you can act in a way that makes look bad"

"And what are you doing here I heard things I hope aren't true" said Helba making her way toward Xevian, and now was face to face with him.

"This for starters this is none of your business but here is my answer anyways" Xevian said putting his hand to Helba's face, she was hit in the face with a green light and she went flying backwards. It looked like she had turned to stone as she hit the ground then shattered to nothing. .

"What have you done to her…Xevian? "Dacca shouted. She was in shock from what just happened "she is one of us"

"Shut up or I'll put you in the same state it's a neat trick that now she is in a Coma but hopefully it killed her. She isn't one us and she should have seen that coming what a joke"

"I know I wish we didn't have to do that she could have been some help before we got rid of her" said Dacca running her right hand through her green hair.

"Nah we are the elite She isn't she would have just slowed us down" said Faros looking rather cheeky with a smirk on his face.

"And this is just the beginning" said Xevian looking coldly at the place Helba had landed


End file.
